ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Watts
Andrew Watts (born October 19, 1983 in Cleveland, Ohio) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to European Wrestling Federation (EWF) on the Revolution brand. He is a well known name in the pro wrestling industry. He has made lots of noise in his young career, getting noticed by many and proving exactly what he is about. Those who know Andrew Watts know that he is the kind of guy who says something to you but can actually back it up and almost always succeeds at doing what he says he will do. He started off his career at the young age of 22 and since then has been like a rocket, taking off at an amazing speed, finishing off opponent after opponent, from OWC all the way to EWF. Andrew Watts has perfected his very own style of wrestling, one that not many superstars can go by. He is an all arounder who can get you with the biggest powerhouse move or the biggest speedster move. You never know what to expect when you step into the ring with him and that is exactly what makes him such a dangerous wrestler. Career Andrew Watts has always given it his all. Whether he was still a rookie going up against a top star in a promotion, or whether he was the top guy going up against the rookie, he always got the job done and he still does so to this day. He has terrorized many of the superstars backstage and in the ring. His name is one that sends chills down the spines of the guys backstage. Some people say they would rather face death itself than face Andrew Watts. He really is not a scary looking guy, he doesn't put fear into you by his speech. But he could take your life in the ring if it is what is needed to win the match. He is working his way up to become the one thing he promises to become, a legend. One World Coalition: First Run Andrew Watts started off his career in the One World Coalition (OWC) with a boom as he took on OWC legend and multiple timeOWC Tag Team Champion, G-Force. The man known as one half of the Force Dealers, the most legendary OWC tag team to every step foot in an OWC ring. Well the name didn't scare Andrew Watts, it didn't put any fear into him, it didn't make him back away. It made him get into that ring, defeat G-Force and become the new OWC Original One Champion, in his very first match. Andrew Watts held the title for quite some time, defeating big names like Dealer who was G-Force's tag team partner, other names including Wildcat RIP Thomas, G-Force yet again and many more who brought a challenge to him. Watts would later on face Starr for the OWC One World Title, the grand daddy of them all. The one coveted championship that everyone wanted, but Andrew Watts would fail to capture the title, coming ever so close but not able to seal the deal, falling victim to Starr, the new OWC One World Champion. Andrew Watts would soon go on hiatus from the OWC. Problems with management led to this and it would lead to the departure of Andrew Watts. Golden Championship Wrestling Andrew Watts started off in the GCW by causing some problems. Primal Fear was the GCW Heavyweight Champion. The man everyone wanted to beat, the one man that everyone wished they were. However not Andrew Watts. Primal Fear was set to defend his Championship in a Triple Threat match. However, at the end of that match, a man no one in GCW knew came running down to the ring. A man calling himself The New Millenium, hitting Primal with a Jumping cutter like move and scoring the pinfall on him and becoming the new GCW Heavyweight Champion, even though he wasn't even in the match. The man was later revealed as "The New Millenium" Andrew Watts, the move revealed as The Highlight, a deadly jumping cutter that Watts has perfected. Watts would do whatever he wanted here in the GCW, becoming Champion in his very first match, slapping that belt on his shoulder and walking around as if he were king of the world. Watts defeated GCW rival, Brandon Watkins in a Non-title match and then subsequently in a Title match, defending his championship and becoming the longest reigning undefeated GCW Heavyweight Champion, with a perfect record. Watts soon grew tired of the promotion known as GCW. He had no challenge, no one gave him what he would call a match to remember. Which is the reason Watts would soon parted ways from the GCW, ending his reign as champion. One World Coalition: Second Run Andrew Watts later on returned to the One World Coalition to capture the OWC International Championship, wearing the gold with pride and not planning to lose it to anyone, which is why he dropped the title. He dropped the title to move on to bigger things in the federation. To the gold he was rejected of. Andrew Watts dropped the International Championship and got his second match for the OWC One World Title. This time however he captured the title, only to be stripped of it the very show. Watts was set up, he defeated the champion but the superstars of the OWC did not want him as their leader and they had no problem showing it. Watts would later bring in a good friend of his known as Tony Galuci, the two teaming up together to become OWC Tag Team Champions, holding the titles for over a month, unable to be stopped until they ran into a few problems with management, once again leading to the departure of Andrew Watts from the OWC. European Wrestling Federation: First Run (2007) Andrew Watts started off in the European Wrestling Federation as partners with Ray Damian, known as the Legends By Nature (LBN) The two of them looked very good at first, that is until Ray Damian went in a slump, a horrible slump. Damian lost about three matches in a row and was never there for his partner when he needed it, this was not going to work for Watts. Watts took action on this and joined forces with Sebastian Morton, taking out Ray Damian together and making it known that they were the knew LBN. Together the two of them practically ran the EWF. Morton holding the EWF European Championship and Andrew Watts holding the EWF Legacy Championship, nothing was stopping them. Watts later on grew close to Hayley Brooks, a diva in the EWF and soon to be manager/girlfriend of Andrew Watts. She did her job very well, making sure nothing went wrong with Andrew, even if it meant flirting with his opponent to give Andrew time to recover and take his opponent out from behind. LBN was unstoppable. The Legends by Nature had reigned unstoppable until Devastation Awaits in October of 2007 when Damian came back from his two month abrupt disappearance to attack Watts following his First Blood match with Kostoff and Mike Howard at the Pay-per-view. Alex Liddel and Ray Damian then reunited and returned as the original members of LBN and taking along with them the then General Manager of Revolution, Jason De Luca, who had turned on Watts and his LBN that he was with. Damian occured to basically be responsible for putting Watts out of action for some time. Watts wrestling career looked to be over. Before Watts could make his comeback, the European Wrestling Federation folded. Elite Wrestling Champions (2007-2008) Andrew Watts run in the Elite Wrestling Champions (EWC) was not his best one but it was surely a memorable one. He took on quite a few challenges here. Debuting against his longtime EWF rival, Mike Howard and picking up a rather impressive win over Howard. Andrew Watts would soon have a big number one contenders match with Liam Alexander. Watts hoping to pick up the win and go on to become the Icon Champion. However after the great effort put in his hopes were cut short. Liam picked up the win and Watts had to start from scratch. But it wasn't long after that that Watts was placed into the ring with undefeated Legendary Champion, Camilla Pazanni. Andrew Watts would be in his first match with a women and he would take the win. Ending Camilla's streak and getting the publicity that he had hoped for. However Watts was then offered a new job someplace else. A place he once called home. A place that Andrew Watts would choose over any place and that is exactly what he did, which would end his run in the EWC. European Wrestling Federation: Second Run (2008-present) Andrew Watts was the first superstar signed to the roster of the new and improved EWF (European Wrestling Federation) and assigned on the Revolution brand. He debuted with a boom as he took out Marcus Vincent Preston (MVP) in a one on one singles match, a huge main event win for Andrew Watts. Andrew Watts would soon join forces with Best in the Business to create the Alliance of Defiance (AoD). The two of them would dominate, Best (or B2) capturing the EWF International Championship and Watts continuing his undefeated singles streak in the EWF. AoD would soon consist of James Draven and Thor McKinley and together the four looked to dominate the Revolution roster. Thor keeping an undefeated singles record, Watts doing the same, B2 keeping his International Title and James Draven just nearly winning the Tag Team Titles. However, shortly, Thor McKinley would depart from the AoD, making it a power trio instead of four members. But he was replaced as Jenna Hawke joined forces with them, becoming their new manager and keeping the three of them in line, making sure they were in top physical condition and top health. But on the July 7 edition of Revolution after Andrew Watts received a note backstage that he could become "legendary" and following his main event match later that night with Roxxie Roberts, Paul Blair and Joey Harris, a man later revealed in the ring to be Alex Liddel, who was responsible for the note and was actually behind the masked man that night as they recreated the Legends by Nature of Andrew Watts, Alex Liddel, Adam Stone and Brooke Logan - excluding Ray Damian, one of Liddel's original partners in the group. Andrew Watts looks on to Exotic Sunset, July 13, 2008, where he will finally get what he earned before Kings of Hell, The EWF World Heavyweight Championship shot when he faces off against Roxxie Roberts, Paul Blair and Joey Harris. The question still remains unanswered as to whether or not he will become the champion. Only time will tell. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Highlight'' (Jumping cutter) **''Assassinating Choke'' (Wraps arms around a downed opponents neck from the front side, rolling them over and digging his knees into their chest while choking them out) *'Signature moves' **Superplex **Jumping Tornado DDT **Reverse Spinebuster **Spinebuster **Diving Spear **One legged dropkick **Powerslam **Fall forward suplex **Sleeper drop **Leg drop bulldog **Enzuigiri **Belly to belly suplex **Superkick **Sleeper drop **Spinning wheel kick *'Wrestling style' **All-round *'Managers' **'Jenna Hawke' *'Current alignment' **Tweener *'Brief Character/Gimmick Description' **Fan favorite, egotistical trash talker known as The Global Assassin *'Nicknames' **'The Global Assassin' **The Dream Crusher **The New Millenium *'Theme music' **''Wake Me Up Inside'' by Evanescence (EWC, EWF) **''Fake It'' by Seether (EWC) **''Disasterpiece'' by Slipknot (EWF) **''The Great American Nightmare'' by Rob Zombie (OWC) **''Enter Sandman'' by Metallica (OWC, GCW, EWF) *'Entrance Description' Wake Me Up Inside" by Evanescence bursts over the P.A. system, the crowd erects to their feet with loud cheers and clapping. Smoke clouds up the top of the stage as Andrew Watts comes running through the smoke, leaned down and looking at the ground. He is wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a green t-shirt with some sort of random design on it. Watts begins to walk down the ramp, smirking at some of the fans who look on still cheering. Watts stops about halfway down the entrance ramp, he gets down on a knee posing in a muscle taunt as blue and white fireworks explode behind him. Watts jumps to his feet, running towards the ring and sliding in, jumping up onto the middle turnbuckle and raising his arms into the air once again. Doing a back flip back to the middle of the ring as he bounces off of the ropes a few times while his music fades. Championships and accomplishments *'One World Coalition' **OWC One World Champion (1 time) **OWC International Champion (1 time) **OWC Original One Champion (1 time) **OWC Tag Team Champion (1 time) *'Golden Championship Wrestling' **GCW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **GCW Longest Reigning World Heavyweight Champion *'European Wrestling Federation' **EWF Legacy Champion (1 time) **First ever EWF Legacy Champion Memorable Moments *Defeating G-Force in career debut to become the OWC Original One Champion *Defeating Brandon Watkins to retain the GCW World Heavyweight Championship *Defeating Mike Howard to become the first ever EWF Legacy Champion *Defeating Camilla Pazzani to become the wrestler that ended her undefeated streak Matches *GCW-World Heavyweight Title, Singles Match vs Brandon Watkins *OWC-Original One Title, AW Special vs G-Force *OWC-One World Title, Singles Match vs Starr *OWC-Texas Death Match vs Dealer *EWC-Singles Match vs Liam Alexander *EWF-Legacy Title, Steel Cage Match vs Mike Howard *EWF-Singles Match vs Marcus Vincent Preston Personal Life Andrew Watts was never one to discuss his childhood considering it wasn't the greatest. His relationship with his parents wasn't like most peoples. They were both drunks, they both abused him, he never got to live a normal life, never had a real family. At 17 after graduating Watts left his so called family to attend Cleveland State University where he majored in business, graduating early at the age of 20 and opening his own online business which would turn out to be very successful. Two years later Watts would sell his business once his dream came true. He signed his first wrestling contract and sold his online business for 1.2 million dollars. Not nearly as high as most business sales go but for a 22 year old it was perfect. Watts dated a girl named Kelly Roviska for quite a few years, their relationship would seem unbreakable for some time, but it seems that even those who seem to have a special bond could have problems. Someone came between them, that someone being Eva Michaels who has been seen out with Andrew Watts but no further information has been released as to whether they are a couple or not. Watts has a tattoo of a scorpion on his upper chest that goes up onto the top of his shoulder and upper arm. He also has a scar from a knife of the name Eva, in which she carved into his chest backstage in the EWF. = External links = *Official Andrew Watts profile on EWFederation.4t.com Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:1983 births